


And So, Chaos Ensues

by Revenant_Crown



Series: Alternate Route [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, HS!Akashi x Teikou!Kuroko, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Crown/pseuds/Revenant_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Generation of Miracles finally found out Kuroko and Akashi’s <strike>fake</strike> relationship. And, let’s just say, the result wasn’t pretty. (AKA the day Kuroko’s weak presence and misdirection failed him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So, Chaos Ensues

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this chap would be funnier but i failed

When Kuroko woke up that morning, he knew it has finally come.

He was so going to hate this day.

**xXx**

Turning a blind eye from the pointed glances and hushed whispers towards him, Kuroko tried to keep his attention solely focused on the book in his hand but it proved to be a futile endeavor when he stood at the center of the student body’s interest as soon as he took a step inside the premises of Teikou. He was actually surprised the Rakuzan team kept their mouth shut for at least a week before they could blabber their newfound scoop. Basketball players can become such gossipers too evidently.

His weak presence and even his technique of misdirection proved to be ineffective against this bloodthirsty hound of crowd. Still, despite their ferocious need to satiate their curiosity, none had dared to openly approach him. He hoped this would last until school ends.

Passing by the herds of gathered students—or maybe it was more appropriate to say that the crowd gave way for him, parting like the red sea and acting like there was royalty coming through—Kuroko didn’t know if he should be amused or irritated by their excessive behavior. Even so, he continued his way to his classroom and returned the greetings from his nearby classmates.

Kuroko was grateful that his class had the decency to leave him alone and were more occupied to their own or their friends’ lives than to pry his _love life_. (With the exception of his seatmate, who pestered him to copy his homework since he forgot but Kuroko would rather take that any day.) Lessons started and normality finally came back for Kuroko though he knew it was only a matter of time before it would shatter. And with that, he settled on spending his lunch inside the room with his classmates as a buffer from nosy students.

Afternoon classes went by in a blink of an eye and Kuroko savored those blessed silence, aware that once school ended all hell would break loose. At the back of his mind, he considered asking Coach Sanada to skip club practice today since as he understood it, he would be a disruption to the team. He put it out of his mind though as the Coach wouldn’t care nor accept such a frivolous reason.

To be quite honest, Kuroko was scared to go to the gym. He already imagined countless scenarios how this situation would go. Needless to say, it won’t be a pretty sight. He had a fleeting thought of running away but that was only delaying the inevitable. It was best to get this over with.

And with a half-hearted determination, Kuroko went over to the first gym and almost back out when his sight was greeted by vibrant yellow. Maybe it was best if he did skip. But he was too late as he heard a loud chirp of “Kurokocchi~!!” and could only brace himself for the impact as Kise glomped him with both of them crashing to the ground.

It says a lot about Kuroko that the fall didn’t hurt as much anymore and only elbowed Kise on the gut  plus pinching him on the arm (“That hurt Kurokocchi!”) before crawling out of Kise’s death grip. Dusting off his uniform, he turned to Teikou basketball team’s first string members and ordered them to start their drills which prompted to move. He and the rest of the team ignored the pitiful whine/cheering from the blond on the floor. It was a normal occurrence after all.

Knowing that he wouldn’t get his peace or start his practice, Kuroko decided to resolve this issue as swiftly as possible. Or that was what he should be doing but Kise hugging from behind made that a bit difficult. “Unhand me this instant Kise-kun or there will be consequences.”

“Kurokocchi is so cold!” Kise protested yet still not letting him and instead rested his chin atop of Kuroko’s head. “It’s been so long since we last seen each other and Kurokocchi is trying to ignore me.”

Slipping out of Kise’s hold, Kuroko faced him. “I have practice. Which reminds me, Kise-kun has one in Kaijou, too, right? What are you doing here, Kise-kun?”

He won’t admit it but he was a little bit surprised when Kise’s face expression changed to a more serious and resolute one. Well, that only lasted for a few seconds before Kise burst into theatric crying. “Kurokocchi! Is it true?! Are you and Akashicchi really dating?! My pure precious Kurokocchi is being tainted by the evil Akashicchi!”

“Don’t let Akashi-kun hear that you called him evil,” was Kuroko’s only comment before inwardly rolling his eyes as he got hugged by Kise yet again. Absentmindedly patting Kise on the head, Kuroko added in his monotone voice. “Yes, I am in a relationship with Akashi-kun.”

All noises (including Kise’s sobs) coming from the basketball team, as well as the eavesdroppers littering outside the gym, ceased to exist as Kuroko’s revelation settled on the air before ultimately sinking into their brains.

“WHAT!?!” Kise yelled so loud (and perhaps voicing out what everyone was thinking) that Kuroko had to cover his ears. “So it’s not a prank or a lie?! Kurokocchi is really dating Akashicchi!”

Not really. It was all just pretend or more like it ended up that way due to a misunderstanding. But it’s not like he could say that. Rakuzan were already convinced of his relationship with Akashi and refuting it would only lead to more problems. “Yes, we are,” Kuroko repeated.

“Since when?!”

“Please stop shouting Kise-kun,” Kuroko admonished and glanced at the basketball members, reminding to return to their practice before opening the gym doors and ignored the heap of students falling down, scrambling out of his way. He looked back at Kise. “Let’s go, Kise-kun.”

And like a dutiful puppy, Kise trailed after Kuroko. But first, he had to do something. Kuroko spun around and gave _everyone_ watching him an ominous glare which caused them scurry out of there like the devil was after them, leaving dusts in their wake.

“Um, wow,” Kise remarked. “Did Kurokocchi learned that from Akashicchi?”

Turning that glare to Kise, who let out a scared shriek, Kuroko marched towards the fourth gym. The third string had no practice that day so it was free. Taking out the key from his pocket, he opened the door to gym letting themselves in after asking Kise to close the door.

“Kise-kun—“ His sentence broke off when he got suddenly tugged to Kise’s chest.

“Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi, why does it have to be Akashicchi?!” Kise complained as tightened his grip on Kuroko. “I can’t win against Akashicchi!”

“Kise-kun didn’t stand a chance anyway,” Kuroko deadpanned.

“Kurokocchi is so mean!”  Kise whined and let him go, taking Kuroko’s hands instead. “But you’re only dating, right? So that means I still have a chance. Until Kurokocchi gets married, there’s still an opportunity to steal you away!”

If Kuroko didn’t stop this now, there would be no end to it. There was only one trick that would always work on Kise. Looking down at his feet to appear crestfallen with his eyes hidden beneath his bangs, he said. “Am I not good enough for Akashi-kun? Kise-kun doesn’t think we look good together?”

“What, no! Kurokocchi is the best. Akashicchi is lucky to have you!”

“Really? But I think we’re worlds apart. Akashi-kun gets attention everywhere while I’m always overlooked. He’s rich, intelligent and good-looking while I’m only average.”

“Kurokocchi don’t say that,” Kise insisted, squeezing Kuroko’s hands in his. “I’m sure Akashicchi doesn’t think that way and he doesn’t care about those things. Kurokocchi is really special. I’m sure Akashicchi thinks so too or he wouldn’t be dating Kurokocchi!”

“So Kise-kun thinks it’s okay for me to date Akashi-kun?”

Kise instantly replied, driven by the impulse to make Kuroko happy. “Of course!”

_Bingo._

Kuroko finally looked up at Kise. “Thank you, Kise-kun for accepting my relationship with Akashi-kun.”

“Eh?” Kise blinked in disbelief. “Wait, you were acting? Kurokocchi that was cruel!”

Shaking his head, Kuroko chose to divulge some things. “What I said was the truth Kise-kun. Sometimes I think Akashi-kun is too good enough for me. What if he finds someone better than me?”

He wasn’t talking about anything romantic but it was true that he does feel insecure with his relationship—platonic or otherwise—to Akashi. Aomine may be his best friend but Akashi will always be special to him. Akashi was the one who pulled him out the dark abyss of giving up and gave him a new hope, who helped him form a new style of basketball and the sole reason why he finally fulfilled his promise with Ogiwara.

“I don’t know about better,” said Kise, snapping Kuroko out of his reverie. “But there is one else like Kurokocchi. There’s no one who has weak presence, blunt, kind, stubborn, polite and determined as Kurokocchi is. I’m not blind and I can see how one of a kind Kurokocchi is. I’m sure everyone thinks the same. Of course, Akashicchi does, too.”

Bringing their clasped hands to his face, Kise drops a kiss to Kuroko’s knuckles. “Akashicchi isn’t as smart as I think if he lets go of Kurokocchi. There will be lots of people who would catch you.” At this, Kise eyed Kuroko with such a deep emotion that he couldn’t decipher it. “And that includes me.”

“Kise-kun…”

“Oh, well,” Kise sighed, releasing Kuroko’s hands and took a step back. “So I haven’t confessed yet and I already got dumped. What a tragic day.”

No way. Does this mean that Kise, towards him—

“I guess I got what I came here for.”

“Wait, Kise-kun, I…” Kuroko trailed off. What was he supposed to say?

Pressing a finger to his lips, Kise quashed anything he was going to say. “Kurokocchi doesn’t need to say anything as long as you’re happy I’ll be okay.”

This may sound harsh but Kuroko needed to tell this. “I’m glad to have Kise-kun as a friend.”

“Me, too. I’m happy to be able to call Kurokocchi as my friend,” Kise responded, giving him one of his beautiful genuine smiles.

Kuroko’s meeting with Kise wasn’t what he anticipated but he was glad that it went well. He was alright if Kise stayed around in practice (apparently he has a day off and was free) but he declined, saying that his manager asked to see her. Whether it was true or just an excuse to leave early, he wasn’t sure.

It seemed that Kise’s visit set a signal for the others to confront him that Kuroko had to muster up his infamous cold glare and doubled up the practice to shut them all up. Non-basketball members were more problematic but nothing he could handle. His relief was evident when practice ended and decided to linger in the club room until everyone was gone.

Feeling his phone vibrating, he dreaded taking out his phone from his bag but he did so anyway. Surprisingly, his inbox wasn’t full as he assumed and that the only people who messaged him were Akashi and Murasakibara. He read Akashi’s first and as he guessed, his _boyfriend_ was asking how he was doing. After mailing Akashi that he was fine if not tired, he checked Murasakibara’s message next.

> _From: Murasakibara Atsushi_  
>  _Subject: Aka-chin_  
>  _Hi, Kuro-chin~ I heard that Kuro-chin and Aka-chin are dating? Aka-chin said you were, is that true? Oh, And I got extra vanilla candies from a friend. I'll send Kuro-chin some._  
>    
>  _To: Murasakibara Atsushi_  
>  _Subject: Re: Aka-chin_  
>  _Like Akashi-kun said, yes, we are. And thank you for the vanilla candies Murasakibara-kun._  
>    
>  _From: Murasakibara Atsushi_  
>  _Subject: Re: Re: Aka-chin_  
>  _Oh, I see. Congratulations Kuro-chin~_

Kuroko had never been this thankful to have a friend like Murasakibara. It was common knowledge that he and Akashi had a soft spot for Murasakibara and often spoil him. In return, Murasakibara was protective of both of them. So it didn’t come as a surprise for Kuroko to have Murasakibara accept this farce relationship relatively well unlike the others.

He finished cleaning up and was locking up the club room when his phone vibrated, seeing another mail from Murasakibara.

> _From: Murasakibara Atsushi_  
>  _Subject: vanilla shake_  
>  _Kuro-chin there's also vanilla milkshake in that pastry shop we went to before_  
>  _It's one of their new menu. Kuro-chin should try it~_  
>  _Ah, but I wanna go with Kuro-chin_  
>    
>  _To: Murasakibara Atsushi_  
>  _Subject: Re: vanilla shake_  
>  _Then when Murasakibara-kun visits Tokyo we can go there together._  
>    
>  _From: Murasakibara Atsushi_  
>  _Subject: Re: Re: vanilla shake_  
>  _Okay~_  
>  _Yay, a date with Kuro-chin~!_

An amused smile found its way to Kuroko’s face as he read the text. Only Murasakibara would dare call their outing a _date_ even after confirming he’s in a relationship. Well, it wasn’t like he minds it and surely it’s the same case for Akashi. (If it were Kise though…)

And with that, he left the school building towards the gate and though he wanted to go home straightaway hesitation filled his mind. He had inkling as to what, or rather _who_ , would be waiting for him there.

_Should I take the long way ho—_

Kuroko came to a complete stop. He did expect this but he still couldn’t help sighing in exasperation as he saw Midorima standing and waiting just outside of Teikou’s gate. Seriously, even Midorima? “Calling or texting would have been more practical, Midorima-kun,” he said, inwardly amused as he watched Midorima jumped in surprise at his abrupt presence.

Midorima turned to face him and gave him a chiding glare. “Kuroko, stop doing that.”

“That would be an impossible task Midorima-kun. I can’t stop having a weak presence after all.”

Not awaiting any response, Kuroko led the way towards the train station with Midorima walking beside him with comfortable silence filling between them. He and Midorima may not be close but they do somewhat get along.

“So does Midorima-kun have to go out of his way here just to find out if Akashi-kun and I are really a couple?” he asked, breaking the serene atmosphere.

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Midorima said. “Of course not. Teikou is near Shuutoku that is all.”

“Yes,” Kuroko agreed. “But Midorima-kun lives on the opposite direction.”

Obviously, Midorima had no way of countering that fact. Kuroko had to stifle his laughter as the embarrassment coming from Midorima was palpable. “Does Midorima-kun have an objection with my relationship with Akashi-kun?”

“No, I do not,” answered Midorima. “I was only taken by surprise by this development. It was only recently that we separated with you and Akashi remaining friends. And now, we’re still at the start of the school term and I—I mean, we find out that you’re now dating Akashi.”

“As the saying goes, absence makes the heart grow fonder. It is particularly true in my case. I miss Akashi-kun and I miss everyone, too but it’s different with him. I figured out that it’s because I’m in love with him. So I decided to visit him in Kyoto and confessed. Akashi-kun accepted and here we are now.”

Kuroko made sure to give more emotion to his declaration, adding a wistful tone and longing in his voice. He glanced at Midorima in the corner of his eye. It was really fun having to mess and tease him especially when Midorima looked like he swallowed something sour as he listened to Kuroko’s confession. Saying such mushy lines was worth it.

Arriving at the train station, he waved goodbye at Midorima who couldn’t seem to get away fast enough from him. Well, that would at least impede Midorima to inquire more about his fake relationship.

So that was three down and one—maybe two—more to go.

When he arrived at his house, Kuroko only gave the two extra shoes in the entranceway a knowing look before stepping inside to the living room where he heard hushed conversation and before announcing his presence.

His mother was the first one who noticed him, catching their guests’ attention. “Tetsu-kun!” Momoi greeted and ran up to him, smothering him in a painful hug to her ample bosom. As always, Aomine pulled her away before Kuroko could die of asphyxiation.

“Yo, Tetsu,” said Aomine after forcing Momoi to go back to her seat.

“Hello, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san.”

Kuroko’s mother stood up, smiling at them and patted her son on the head. “Since Tetsuya is here, I’ll leave it to you,” she said and Kuroko perceived something different in her tone. He repressed the urge to sigh since as he guessed it, Momoi and Aomine must have told her everything. He gave his mother a nod, silently telling her that he would explain later.

“So—“ he started but got interrupted when Momoi hastily grabbed both of his hands.

“Tetsu-kun, I don’t care what Ki-chan said. But tell me the truth, Akashi-kun didn’t force you or anything, right? Because even if it’s Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun and I will fight him just for Tetsu-kun.”

“Don’t drag me in this mess, woman.”

Both he and Momoi paid no heed to Aomine’s grumbles though. Taking his hands back from Momoi, he let out a gentle smile. “Thank you for the offer Momoi-san but you don’t have to do that. Akashi-kun didn’t force or threatened me as you have surmised. I’m dating Akashi-kun because I like him.”

Silence met this revelation. Kuroko chose to pour himself a cup of tea until his two friends could get their bearings back. It took them a two or three sips from Kuroko to voice out their shock.

“The hell, Tetsu! Akashi? Seriously?!”

“That’s not fair! I liked Tetsu-kun first!”

“What the fuck did you see in him?!”

“Tetsu-kun and I are much more compatible!”

The clanging noise of his teacup on the table stopped their tirade and after making sure that none of his family would bust in, Kuroko focused on his friends. “Please tone it down,” he quietly scolded which the two quickly apologized for.

He yet again sighed. He was a bit explaining this over and over again. “I understand both of your reservations. However, this is still my decision. I am happy being with Akashi-kun. I hope you can be happy for both of us. And no matter what, I am not going to break up with him,” Kuroko said, adding the last part with a pointed glance at Aomine.

“Wait, so you’re serious, Tetsu?” Aomine asked, still in a state of shock. “You really _like_ Akashi that way? This isn’t some kind of elaborate prank?”

It actually is but after justifying it again and again throughout that day Kuroko had this vague sense that this fake relationship had started to become real. His made-up reasons were sounding to become half-truths that he doesn’t know what’s real or not anymore.

This unexpected predicament was giving him a major headache.  And what’s worse was that his partner in crime, aka _boyfriend_ , wasn’t here to help him.

Momoi abruptly standing up alarmed both boys. She pointed at Kuroko with a very determined look on her face even if there were tears in the corner of her eyes. “Mark my words, Tetsu-kun! I’m not giving up yet! Just once. If Akashi-kun hurt you just once, I will swoop down and take Tetsu-kun away from him. I will make sure you’ll forget Akashi-kun and make Tetsu-kun fall in love with me!”

And with that heated declaration, Momoi made a dramatic exit out of the living room.

“Wait, Satsuki!” Aomine shouted, muttering expletives under his breath before facing Kuroko. “Well, you heard her Tetsu. Be prepared, Satsuki’s gonna go all out. And yeah, I hate Akashi right now but pass him this warning: don’t call Satsuki for a while until she calmed down.”

“I’ll be sure to pass it along,” said Kuroko and wondered how Akashi would react to the declaration of war from his _rival_.

Aomine stood up to follow Momoi before she could do anything stupid (and that’s really something to have their positions in reverse). “Tetsu?”

The low tone in Aomine’s voice hinted Kuroko to hos serious he was. “Yes, Aomine-kun?”

An intense stare coming from Aomine was all Kuroko got and he didn’t know what his former light was looking or searching for in his face. “Do you really love Akashi?” he asked.

Unlike with Kise or Midorima, he couldn’t find it in him to lie to Aomine. He’s his best friend, after all. And lies or some corny lines wouldn’t work on him anyway. Aomine would be able to see through him. “I don’t know,” Kuroko revealed, deciding to tell the truth. “I’m not sure yet that I love Akashi-kun. But I like being with him. I like how cares about me. I like how he always notices me first. I like that he treats him like I’m the important thing in his world. I like how we have so many similarities and even our differences. I like how he looks at me with those enigmatic red eyes. I like it when he smiles at me. I like… I _like_ Akashi-kun.”

Oh.

_Oh._

So he really does like Akashi.

Before Kuroko could panic at this sudden admission, a ruffle on his hair reminded him that he wasn’t alone. He gazed up at Aomine. “You look like you just realized that, Tetsu,” Aomine remarked. He wasn’t exactly off the mark. “Jeez, do you know how much I struggled trying to explode in anger and I have handle Satsuki, too. But hell, Tetsu just listening to you talk about Akashi…”

Clearing his throat, Aomine continued. “Look, I’m not saying I’m happy with you dating Akashi. I’m still angry at the guy. But I get it, okay?”

He couldn’t help but gape at Aomine. “Does that mean Aomine-kun accepts Akashi-kun as my boyfriend?”

Aomine winced at the word boyfriend. “Yeah? No. I don’t know. But if Akashi breaks your heart, he’ll answer to me.”

A pleased smile splayed on Kuroko’s lips.  “Thank you, Aomine-kun.”

A dash of pink appeared on Aomine’s cheeks that his tan couldn’t hide and quickly averted his eyes from Kuroko.” Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I have to go. Satsuki’s waiting.”

After saying goodbye to his mother, Kuroko accompanied Aomine to the door promising to see each other on a street court for basketball, waving at him and at Momoi waiting at the gate. Closing the door, he padded his way towards the kitchen where his mother was. “Okaa-san.”

His mother only hummed while slicing vegetables as if waiting for Kuroko to gather up his thoughts. “About what Aomine-kun and Momoi-san said to you, I—“

“Are you really dating Akashi-kun, Tetsuya?” his mother cut him off. Kuroko shouldn’t be surprised; he got his straightforwardness from her.

He knew he couldn’t lie to his mother so he told her. “It’s just pretend. A lot has happened so now I’m fake dating Akashi-kun.”

His mother’s hand halted and put down the knife, turning to him. “But Tetsuya likes Akashi-kun, doesn’t he?”

“…Yes.”

“Does Akashi-kun reciprocate your feelings?”

“I don’t know,” he answered. “It’s hard to read Akashi-kun sometimes.”

Her lips quirked to smile full of amusement before resuming cutting the vegetable and continued to cook. “Tetsuya, you know, I don’t think Akashi-kun is the type to go along in some kind of trivial farce like fake dating especially with someone he doesn’t like.”

His mother didn’t add anything after that which only confused Kuroko more.

**xXx**

Kuroko closed his notes and stretched his arms, satisfied at being done revising the team’s training menu and strategies for their upcoming matches. Turning off his lamp, he climbed on his bed to sleep but was interrupted when his phone rang.

He blinked when he saw the name before answering the call. “Hello, Akashi-kun?”

_“I’m sorry for calling you so late Tetsuya. Did I wake you up?”_

“No, I was about to sleep.”

_“Oh, perhaps I should call tomorrow.”_

“No, it’s fine Akashi-kun. Do you need something?”

_“Murasakibara called me asking if we’re truly a couple. I assumed the others called or visited you today to confirm the rumors.”_

“They did, even Midorima-kun came. It’s not fair that I have to answer their questions and explain our relationship while Akashi-kun is safe in Kyoto. It was hard pacifying Kise-kun. And Momoi-san declared herself as your rival, vowing to take me away if Akashi-kun ever hurt me. The only people who seemed to accept it were Murasakibara-kun and Aomine-kun.”

_“This is a surprise. Aomine did?”_

Kuroko was too slow in answering as he remembered why and how he managed to convince Aomine. “Yes. Aomine-kun wants to pass a message along. He said to never contact Momoi-san until she calms down. And I do agree with him. Akashi-kun is atop of Momoi-san’s hate list right now. And Aomine-kun also said that Akashi-kun has to answer to him if you broke my heart.”

_“Is that so? I’ll keep that in mind. Aomine is actually a wonderful friend to Kuroko.”_

He didn’t even notice the smile blooming on his face as he listened to Akashi’s soft chuckle over the phone.

_“However, Aomine got one thing wrong. I won’t promise to never hurt you. There will be times in the future that I might do unintentionally but there is one thing that I will vow. I will never break your heart, Kuroko.”_

Eyes widening in astonishment, Kuroko didn’t know how to react as he felt his face getting warmer and warmer, his heart beating so fast and wild and the huge smile on his face. He was lucky that Akashi wasn’t here and couldn’t see the effect of his bold speech.

_“Kuroko? Are you still there?”_

“…Uh, yes, Akashi-kun.”

_“…..”_

Furrowing his brows at the silence, Kuroko repeated his name. “Akashi-kun?”

_“I’m here, Kuroko. Forgive me for forgetting to ask but how was your day?”_

With a smile that lingered a while, Kuroko told Akashi his whole day and asked how the other’s day was. They talked and talked until he couldn’t stop his mouth from yawning which Akashi seemed to sense and advised him to sleep as they have an early start tomorrow.

Kuroko didn’t want to hang up. He liked hearing Akashi’ voice but it would be so awkward and embarrassing to request they keep talking until he fell asleep. And besides, he didn’t want to bother Akashi too; he’s busier than he is. “Good night, Akashi-kun.”

_“Good night, Kuroko.”_

Noticing that Akashi still hadn’t hanged up, Kuroko spoke. “Akashi-kun next time you come to Tokyo we should go out.”

_“Are you inviting me on a date, Kuroko?”_

“Akashi-kun is my boyfriend after all. It would look like you’re neglecting me if Akashi-kun doesn’t treat me to dinner.”

_“Seeing Kuroko will always be my number one priority when going to Tokyo. I’ll be there next week for a few days. I’ll spend all of those days to Kuroko.”_

“I look forward to it then, Akashi-kun.”

_“I can’t wait to see you, Kuroko.”_

“Me, too Akashi-kun.”

_“Good night, Tetsuya.”_

“Good night, Seijuurou-kun.”


End file.
